


Ayakane one shots

by Ayakanetrash



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, Angst, Anteiku - Freeform, Blowjobs, Bottom Kaneki, BoyxBoy, Comfort, Cuddles, Gay, Ghouls, Holding Hands, Humans, Jealousayato, KanekiteachingAyatotoreadismyreligion, Kisses, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Midnight walks, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Top Ayato, Yaoi, affectionate gestures, aogiri - Freeform, bottom ayato, fluffly fluff, handjobs, kanekiwatches;), possible touken?, top Kaneki, tsundereayato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakanetrash/pseuds/Ayakanetrash
Summary: One shot book because I'm ayakane hungry and I need to feed my needs.NSFW/SMUT (S/NSFW) Fluff (F) and Angst (A) will all be included in this book, of course with a warning so if you don't like reading a certain type you can skip it or whatever!





	1. Intro

If ya want you can leave suggestions, but don’t worry I’ll try to update as much as possible!


	2. Thinking bout your lips (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically ayato is horny and convinces kaneki to fuck him 🤷 oh yeah smut ;)

Lips..soft lips pressed against your own is something that everyone craves. The feeling of gentle, warm soft lips being pressed against your own, emitting an wonderful feeling inside of you. Some thing that triggers a burning desire for more, a desire to have that wonderful feeling again and again. Something that causes the butterflies in your stomach to flutter happily, make your heart beat faster, giving a happy and full feeling inside.

 

But not everyone kisses because they want that feeling, some do it for a completely different feeling; something that is driven purely out of  lust. The exact thing that only Ayato wants, he doesn't want those sweet and gentle kisses, he wants deep, rough and aggressive kisses, the feeling of a tongue emerging with his own. Making his body grow hotter and hotter with arousal, a feeling his hormone enraged body desires.

 

Something that his body is currentlycraving as he stares at Kaneki's lips, imagining the feel of those lips pressed against his own, those lips kissing him all over. Those lips sucking on his neck more importantly on his most sensitive spot making ayato into a shivering mess. Those lips wrapped around ayatos tip, his tongue swirling around the swollen head, a shiver runs down ayatos spine as he bites his lip, the bulge between his legs hardening.

 

Kaneki's lips were always so desirable to him maybe it was his hormone filled body that was making him feel that way or maybe it was just Kaneki has great lips. Kissing is the only thing Kaneki will give Ayato, he strongly believes that Ayato isn't old enough for anything more, which seems to heighten his want for something else even more. If he isn't allowed to have it, he will crave and want it even more, being the stubborn horny teenager he is.

 

"Mhm?" Like sound escaped Kaneki as he looked up from his book to meet Ayato's hungry intense gaze, as Ayato licks his lips and crawls over to him; Kaneki's breath gets caught in his throat. "U-um Ayato?" Kaneki stutters as his boyfriend climbs onto his lap, Ayato's arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

 

"Kaneki~" Ayato lustfully sang out (like the siren he is); his voice deep with lust, his lips inches away from Kaneki's teasingly. Kaneki flushed as he stared into Ayato's half lidded blue orbs, his pupils blown out from arousal. "Ayato..." Kaneki breathed out, his heart racing. An reaction Ayato always managed to get out of Kaneki.

 

Ayato gave Kaneki a seductive smirk that had Kaneki's heart racing even faster before slamming his lips against the older males. Kaneki's eyes widened in surprise at first, quickly recovering from his surprise he closed them; giving himself into the kiss. Kaneki's arms snaked around Ayato's waist, pushing the smaller body closer to his own. Ayato let out a low moan as his hands tangled into Kaneki's white hair; his fingers pulling roughly on the strands, his hips grinded roughly against Kaneki's.

 

Kaneki quickly pulled away when he felt Ayato grind onto him and heard his moan. "No, bad aya." Kaneki scolded as he shoved Ayato off of him, Ayato frowned as he growled at his now frowning back boyfriend.

 

"don't be like that Kaneki~" Ayato cooed lustfully as he crawled back onto kaneki's lap, "ah!" Kaneki gasped as Ayato sucked the side of neck. "Ngh" Kaneki lightly moaned as Ayato sucked harshly onto his neck leaving an obvious mark there "Ngh..no" Kaneki complained his breaths coming out in small pants. "Yes, Kaneki~" Ayato whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Kaneki's spine.

 

Losing his patience, Kaneki growls as he flips them over, Ayato smirks up at kaneki as his wraps his legs over Kaneki's hips. "No, Ayato. How many times do i have to-" kaneki started to say with a stern and serious look on his face but Ayato quickly slammed his lips onto his stopping him from finishing his sentence. Kaneki wanted to pull away but Ayato has him literally trapped in, Ayato's legs now were wrapped around Kaneki's hips: caging him in place, Ayato's arms locked around his neck.

 

Ayato pushed his hips upwards to meet Kaneki's, emitting a soft moan from both parties, "K-Kaneki.." Ayato groaned from the sensation. Ayato pressed into Kaneki again, their half hards pressing hard against each other, kaneki hissed with realisation.

 

"A-Ayato you should s-stop." Kaneki groaned out as Ayato's lips found their way back to his neck, his hands busy un bottoning Kaneki's shirt; once done he threw it to the side without a care. When Kaneki started to complain again Ayato rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Kaneki's practically telling him to shut the fuck up. Kaneki didn't return the kiss though, refusing to give the younger what he wanted no demanded from him. Ayato hissed annoyed, his brows formed into a frown when Kaneki didn't return the kiss.

 

"No a-" kaneki started, with his mouth open Ayato stole the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Kaneki's eyes widened at the sudden sensation, he didn't want to return it but god it felt good. Kaneki finally returned the kiss, pushing Ayato's tongue back into his own mouth so he could explore and ravish the unexplored cavern. Ayato moaned, his body starting to react a little too excitedly from the feeling, his skin hot to the touch.

 

"Fuck." Left Kaneki's lips by accident, Kaneki pressed harder against Ayato's mouth, pushing his tongue in more forcefully. "Naaa-" Ayato moaned before pulling back for air, a thick trail of saliva connected them together, Kaneki panted above him. He stared down at Ayato lustfully, his own pupils blown out from the heated kiss.

 

Kaneki couldn't stop himself from slamming his lips back again to Ayato's, not that either of them were complaining. Kaneki growled against Ayato's lips, when he felt his boyfriends eager hands wonder further and further down his bare chest. Kaneki grabbed his hands, hesitating if he should let Ayato continue not. Kaneki looked up to meet Ayato's glazed over eyes when he heard a slight whine, kaneki hesitatingly kissed Ayato again: this time slow and gentle.

 

Too eager for pleasure, for the feeling of Kaneki; he quickly changed the tempo, desperately so. "Kaneki.." Ayato moaned as his legs tightened around Kaneki's hips. "Ayato.." Kaneki groaned back; letting go of Ayato's hands to grab at his hoodie. Kaneki pulled back from the intense kiss and ripped off the thin hoodie, getting sick and tired of the fabric getting in his way. 'This is wrong..but god it feels so good.' Kaneki thought as he rubbed their erections together. They both moaned lewdly, their bodies finally getting the must needed friction, that Kaneki was stubbornly refusing to give.

 

Ayato suddenly flipped their position, so he was on top again, Kaneki's eyes shot open wide from surprise."Kaneki..." Ayato whispered thick with lust as he started to fumble with kanekis belt, still intensely staring into his eyes.

 

Kaneki let out a small gasp as Ayato pushed down his pants, Kaneki helping to remove them by kicking them off. "You're pretty hard aren't you?" Ayato teased as his fingers traced over the bulge, on instinct Kaneki's hips bucked forward; wanting more friction which caused Ayato to smirk. "To think you were the one refusing..look at you now." Ayato teased, a wicked smirk dominating his face as he took out Kaneki's erect member from his boxers.

 

Kaneki's head fell back with a moan when Ayato started to stroke his member his hot tongue barely touching the tip. Kaneki moaned again louder then before as Ayato took his tip into his hot warm mouth, his pants now started to get heavier and heavier.

 

"Ayato..f-fuck." Kaneki groaned as he looked down to see his boyfriend stroking and eating him up, he bit his lip at the sight trying to hold in his groans. Which Ayato did not like at all, his teeth grazed the tip and unexpectedly Kaneki's hips bucked forward again. Ayato moaned softly around Kaneki's tip sending vibrations up, making the older boy shiver with delight.

 

Ayato slowly took more and more of Kaneki's cock, Kaneki felt like he was gonna pass out from watching Ayato slowly swallow him up. A loud moan escaped Kaneki's mouth feeling overwhelmed from Ayato's mouth surrounding him: his hot, warm, wet mouth.

 

Wanting that reaction again, Ayato started to bob his head fast: Kaneki let out a gasp his eyes widening. Kaneki let out loud pants as he felt a sudden warmth fill his stomach, "Ayato..g-gonna." Kaneki groaned out trying to warn him, ayato sped up his bobbing, driving kaneki over the edge. "Ayato!" Kaneki yelped out loudly his eye sight going blurry, his back arching as he let out his load, Ayato eagerly swallowed Kaneki's hot cum, he licked the sides of his mouth not wanting to miss a drop.

 

"Did you enjoy that?" Ayato asked as he brought his lips down to Kaneki's brushing them together teasingly, Kaneki's pupils dilated when he tasted his own cum. "Yes." Kaneki breathed out, Ayato smirked and kissed him hard. Ayato started to stroke Kaneki's cock again: it hardening in Ayatos grasp "have you given up yet?" Ayato asked staring into Kaneki's eyes as his hand stroked faster "y-yes..Ayato.." Kaneki moaned throwing his head back as Ayato's thumb buried itself in his tip: Kaneki's cock now fully erect again.

 

Kaneki's hands wondered to Ayato's sweatpants impatiently. Kaneki teased Ayato's hard cock over the front causing a moan to escape Ayato's mouth, Kaneki growled lustfully when he saw Ayato's expression: his eyes still half lidded and blown out, his mouth open a trail of drowl slipping out as he pants, the sight was more then enough to make Kaneki's cock throb painfully.

 

Kaneki with the help of Ayato took of Ayato's pants, now the both of them completely nude; in front of each other for the first time. Kaneki flipped them again, pushing his body hard against Ayato's. Ayato moaned enjoying the feeling of Kaneki's bare boiling skin rubbing against his own, he liked this feeling a lot. Kaneki kissed Ayato passionately as his hands trailed down, Kaneki's hand wrapped around Ayato's cock, his hand immediately started to stroke him: Ayato moaned into the kiss his hips bucking up.

 

Ayato suddenly shoved Kaneki away "I'm sorry!" Kaneki cried out in horror, feeling guilt shower over him unexpectedly. Ayato just took Kaneki's hand, taking 3 fingers into his mouth. Kaneki's body got hotter when Ayato started to bob his head suggestively "ah." Kaneki whined his imagination going somewhere else.

 

Ayato smirked as he pulled out the fingers and directed them to his distance. Kaneki gently slipped a finger, his finger immediately pillowed by a hot tight hole, "you okay?" Kaneki asked as he looked up to see Ayato's lustful expression, he nodded and begged for him to continue. Kaneki gently probed Ayato's hole with the second finger before sliding in, slowly thrusting them in getting more and more speed from the couragement he got from Ayato's moans and begs.

 

"Ngh!" Ayato whined as kaneki added a third finger, now successfully stretching his virgin hole. Ayato was panting unevenly below Kaneki, worrying the older boy "are you o-" kaneki started to say but Ayato's desperate voice cut him off "just fuck me already!" Ayato yelled out, getting more desperate by the second. Kaneki nodded and removed his fingers from Ayato's hole and gripped Ayato's hips tightly.

 

Kaneki looked up and met Ayato's eyes "are you sure?" Kaneki asked as he grabbed his cock guiding it towards his desired hole. "Yes..please please" Ayato moaned, Kaneki let out a shaky breath before slamming his lips onto Ayato's hoping it would distract him from the pain of him pushing in.

 

"Oh god." Kaneki moaned loudly against Ayato's lips, a shiver ran down his spine clearly not used to this feelings: this overwhelming feeling of ayato surrounding him. Ayato panted unevenly below Kaneki, tears picking at his eyes, kaneki felt so guilty when he realised Ayato was starting to cry "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kaneki cooed kissing him all over his face and neck.

 

They laid there a few moments, kaneki whispering comforting words to Ayato while kissing him hoping that would calm him down while Ayato adjusts to his size. "Move." Ayato croaked out, kaneki pulled away from his neck to look at Ayato in the eye. "Okay." Kaneki whispered as he pulled out of the warm heat, before thrusting back in. Both parties moaned loudly.

 

"Kaneki.." Ayato moaned as kaneki thrusted in and out again, "f-faster." Ayato cried out as he pulled Kaneki closer with his legs. Kaneki hissed as he pulled out and slammed in roughly causing a loud cry to leave Ayato's lip. "Again." Ayato moaned his grip on Kaneki's hair tightening, doing as told kaneki did it again but with more strength behind it.

 

Once Kaneki was sure Ayato could handle it, his hips found a speed that wasn't too soft nor too rough for them. Ayato arched his back as he screamed out his boyfriend's name, Kaneki's hips humped Ayato harder and faster causing another scream to leave Ayato's lips. "Ugh god...Ayato." Kaneki groaned as he pulled out to the tip before slamming in hard. "Kaneki!" Ayato yelled out, his balls starting to get tight, his climax approaching.

 

Kaneki noticed this and let go of Ayato's hip in favour of his cock, "ngh!" Ayato cried out as kaneki started to stroke him, Ayato panted heavily due to him not being used to the double sensation: it was too much for him. "I'm gonna-!" Ayato yelled out throwing his head back, Kaneki growled and sped up his thrusts while digging his nails into Ayato's hips "m-me too." Kaneki groaned out. Kaneki pulled out to the tip and slammed in which drove Ayato over the edge, he came screaming out Kaneki's name: his cum now staining their stomachs.

 

Kaneki groaned loudly his thrusts getting more uneven and rushed, the feeling of Ayato tightening and clutching around him pleasingly caused Kaneki to lose his mind.His head threw back, his vision whitening as he filled Ayato to the brim with his cum.

 

The pair panted heavily trying to catch their breaths from their highs, Kaneki captured Ayato's lips as he pulled out, a string of cum following him out. Kaneki put his forehead against Ayato's his eyes slipping closed as he felt exhaustion wash over him, Ayato chuckled out of nowhere.

 

"Huh?" Kaneki asked pulling back to see Ayato's tired face: a gentle smile on his lips, Kaneki's breath got caught in his throat from the sight. "You fell in my trap." Ayato teased a mischievous grin on his face, Kaneki laughed and rolled his eyes. Kaneki gently kissed Ayato before falling to his side, Kaneki looked over and smiled at the already sleep ayato.

 

'Yeah I did fall for it'


	3. Teasing asshole (F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @itaichis for this suggestion ❤️
> 
> Kaneki ignores Ayato on purpose whenever Hide comes over to visit~
> 
> Warning; swearing, annoyed ayato

 

In Ayato and Kaneki's shared apartment sat -the more mature of the two- Kaneki on the sofa; a book in hand, his eyes were following the words along the page intently whilst -the not so mature of the two- younger male stood in the kitchen brewing coffee. Ayato was moody this morning; well, more moody than usual for him, while Kaneki was ecstatic. Why? Well, Hide was visiting. 

 

Ayato never enjoyed it when Hide came over, mostly because of Kaneki's not so subtle flirting and the way the two teased him about everything together. So you can imagine his annoyance when Kaneki announced that Hide was coming over. Despite Ayato's complaining Kaneki went through with the plans much to Ayato's frustration.

 

 

Out of the blue, knocking echoed around the room; breaking the peaceful silence that resided in the two's apartment, knowing exactly what it meant and who it was; Ayato sighed heavily, almost exhaustingly. Mean while, at the sound; Kaneki's head popped up, excitedly he slammed his book closed, placed it onto the coffee table in front of him before fast walking to the door.

 

As soon as Kaneki opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his best friend, a wide smile spread on his face. "Hide!" Kaneki greeted, "Kaneki!" Hide replied cheerfully in return, immediately inviting the white haired male into a hug. Giving Kaneki his signature grin whilst so. With a low amused chuckle, Kaneki stepped into Hide's hold, immediately being crushed by the blonde and returning the hug. Whilst a loud "tch." from Ayato got ignored.

 

Kaneki gave Hide one last tight squeeze before stepping back, "I haven't seen you in foreveeerrrr!" Hide whined; shaking Kaneki's shoulders aggressively but playfully in an over exaggerated matter. Ayato who had been watching the whole interaction; gritted his teeth in frustration, not liking their closeness at all. "Hide it's only been a couple days." Kaneki replied; shaking himself free of Hide's hold to step to the side so his guest could enter.

 

"I know but stilllll!" Hide complained as he walked in with an over exaggerated pout, but that was immediately replaced with a smile at the sight of the already fuming youngest male in the room; Ayato. "Hey Aya!" Hide called out; waving enthusiastically at the disinterested younger that was glaring at him. "I told you not to call me that idiot." Ayato grumbled with a heavy roll of his dark blue eyes.

 

Hide just shrugged in response with that stupid grin of his; which always seemed to piss Ayato off/ even more. Looking from Hide to his boyfriend, he frowned "Ken. How long will he be-" he started to ask but he was cut off by Kaneki himself. "Come on Hide, join me on the couch won't you?" Kaneki asked; gently smiling at Hide while tugging on his hand; leading him there. "The fuck?" Ayato hissed as he watched the pair walk away, he looked away from Kaneki's smile down to his and Hide's hands; his grip on his mug tightening as the sight of Kaneki holding another man's hand came into view.

 

"What were you gonna say Aya?" Hide asked; looking over the couch at the enraged blue haired teen who was death staring his best friend. "How long are you sta-" Ayato started to repeat again but was cut off, once again by Kaneki. "Hey." Kaneki interrupted flicking Hide's cheek to get his attention; which had worked. Ayato groaned loudly, throwing his arms in the air.

 

"Ken." Ayato growled but like all of his previous attempts to get the older's attention; it failed and he got ignored once again. "Hide would you like something to eat or drink?" Kaneki asked gently smiling at Hide; paying no mind to his frustrated boyfriend that was glaring daggers at him. "Oi! You white haired idiot!" Ayato yelled out, Hide looked from Kaneki to Ayato back to Kaneki confused to why Kaneki was ignoring him. "You seriously gonna fucking ignore me?!" Ayato scoffed but got no reaction from Kaneki which caused him to finally snap.

 

"Fine! Fuck you then you fucking bastard!" Ayato screamed and being the emotional and over dramatic teenager he is; he threw the mug at Kaneki but thanks to his quick reflexes he caught it and calmly placed it onto the coffee table as Ayato stormed off into their shared bedroom. Hide jumped at the sudden deafening bang of the door slamming closed as Kaneki turned to look at him "So Hide, how are you?" Kaneki asked calmly; grinning mischievously to himself.

 

 

~~~~time skip~~~~

 

 

"I'm glad we got to meet up like this Hide." Kaneki commented as he walked Hide to the front door, "yeah! Let's do it again soon!" Hide chirpily replied as he pulled Kaneki into a quick hug. Kaneki smiled as he returned the embrace, "yes of course." Kaneki replied before pulling back. "Well, see ya! Tell Aya I say bye!" Hide said as he walked out, waving unnecessarily.

 

As Kaneki closed the door the only sound resonating in the apartment was the faint sound of heavy metal music coming from the master bedroom. With a cocky smile; Kaneki made way to the room and cautiously entered. "Ayato?" Kaneki called out but got ignored, Kaneki sighed and sat on the edge of the bed; the side that Ayato was laying on. Ayato who had felt the sudden shift of weight scooted over to the other side; trying to get away from the white haired male.

 

"Aya." Kaneki called out once he unplugged Ayato's earphones and removed it from his ears to gain the younger's attention. "Fuck off." Ayato hissed; shooting Kaneki a quick glare in the corner of his eye before giving his attention back to his phone. Kaneki frowned at him disapprovingly for a few moments before snatching his phone away and slipping it into his back pocket so Ayato couldn't have it anymore. "Oi! Asshole! Give it back!" Ayato yelled out; immediately sitting up and trying to get his phone back.

 

"Are you mad at me?" Kaneki asked as he grabbed Ayato's hands before they could get the phone back. "What the fuck do you think?" Ayato spat, yanking his hands away to fold his arms fussingly. "I'm sorry, but your reactions are so cute." Kaneki confessed, stroking Ayato's long blue hair. "Fucking stupid half breed idiot." Ayato mumbled in reply, as he felt a sudden warmth build on his cheeks he whacked Kaneki's hands away.

 

"I'm sorry." Kaneki repeated cupping Ayato's face in his hands to plant a kiss on his lips. Ayato grumbled some incoherent insults against Kaneki's lips before returning the kiss. With Kaneki distracted; Ayato reached around and grabbed the phone out of his pocket before flopping back onto the bed. "Now go away, im trynna play my game" Ayato grumbled as he opened up his phone, Kaneki chuckled and smiled fondly down at the younger as Ayato glared at him in the corner of his eyes, annoyed.

 

1182 words


	4. “You have 30 unread text messages.” (F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @kyunchan for this suggestion! ❤️
> 
> Kaneki starts to worry when he wakes to an empty bed and when he realises that Ayato isn’t home at all he excessively starts to worry, texting Ayato to get a respond out of him. But as his mind turns to the worst case possible it turns into spamming; which results in Ayato finally coming home.

Normally the first thing that pulls Kaneki out of unconsciousness was Ayato; with his excessively loud movements that always caused him to wake up, but not today so you can imagine his surprise when he was woke up by the blinding light coming from the sun instead of Ayato.

 

Kaneki hissed as he was blinded by the light emitting from the sun, quick with his reflexes he threw his arm over his eyes. Groaning; he rolled over to his other side, his arm flying around to wrap around Ayato, but instead his hand hit the empty bed side. As soon as his hand hit the sheets and not Ayato he shot up; he groaned as his head spinned and throbbed from the unexpected movement.

 

Kaneki frowned, looking through a blurry vision; he searched the room for the wanted younger male but to no vail. Shrugging it off as he was in the bathroom; Kaneki stretched out before throwing off the covers.

 

Kaneki stood up, rubbing his eyes as he made way to the bathroom. "Hey aya-" Kaneki called out but stopped when he was greeted by an empty room. "Ayato?" Kaneki called out again; he could hear the slight panic and desperation in his voice. Panic engulfed his semi unconscious mind; pulling him into full alert. Kaneki heart pumped faster as bad thoughts spiralled in his mind; intensifying his paranoia.

 

'He's probably just in the kitchen.' Kaneki reassured himself; trying to calm his racing heart as he walked out of the bathroom into the connected kitchen and living room. To his great concern; Ayato wasn't in there either, Kaneki's eyebrows frowned with worry as he looked for a note of some sort to explain Ayatos absence but there was none. Kaneki bit his lip nervously as he pulled out his phone, immediately going to text Ayato.

 

9:32am; hey, where are you?

 

Kaneki sent as his teeth dig into his bottom lip, his heart racing with anticipation. Letting out a loud sigh; he placed his phone on the table and turned around and faced the kettle. Kaneki reached over and switched on the kettle, as he heard the water boil and splash around; his foot tapped on the floor impatiently. Getting overly impatient and too eager he abruptly span around and grabbed his phone; going to check if he got a reply. Which he hadn't.

 

Kaneki sighed when he realised he hadn't gotten one; quickly typing out a new one message.

 

9:34am; Ayato?

 

Kaneki didn't realise how long he had been staring at his phone for till a loud ting echoed around the room; meaning that the water was done boiling. Letting out another soft sigh he turned his back to his phone and picked up the kettle; pouring the boiling water onto the coffee grains in a circular motion. His foot went back to tapping on the floor; a way to ease his nerves as he stirred a spoon around in the mug.

 

Grabbing the coffee with one hand and his phone with the other; he sat down on the couch, placing the two onto the table. Kaneki grabbed the remote and switched on the tv; hoping whatever was playing would distract him but it didn't. A cup of coffee later; kaneki was staring at his phone contemplating if he should text him again or call. Going with the less discreet one; he opened up their group chat;

 

9:38am; Ayato

 

9:38am; hello?

 

And this is when the onslaught of messages started.

 

 

 

—————————Ayato————————

 

Ayato let out an annoyed groan; turning his phone off as it buzzed again; still not bothering to check who it was from, Touka chuckled as his phone went off again. "Who's spamming you?" Touka asked; looking up from the cup of coffee she was meant to be making to the annoyed face of her brother. Ayato just rolled his eyes before shrugging in response. "The fuck am I meant to know? All I know is that they're annoying." Ayato replied resting his cheek in his hand. "For fuck sakes!" Ayato yelled out as his phone vibrated again, "I'm about to throw my fucking phone at the wall." Ayato continued; his eye twitching from annoyance.

 

Ayato hissed when the phone vibrated again, as he went to grab it Touka snatched it away before he could. "Touka give it back! You piece of shit!" Ayato yelled as he reached over the counter to grab back his phone but Touka jumped back just in time. "Oh haha, it's from Kaneki." Touka said as she scrolled down; reading each individual message, a mischievous grin on her face whilst doing so. Ayato's eyes widened and in a panic frenzy he threw half of himself over the counter and grabbed his phone from her. "Asshole I just wanted to read it." Touka grumbled as Ayato sat back in his chair and looked at the messages himself.

 

"O-Oh" Ayato stuttered; his face consideringly turning darker as the seconds passed as he reread the messages and the continous ones coming through. "Lover boy is worried about youuu~" Touka teased; playfully pinching Ayato's reddened cheeks. "T-Touka stop idiot! I'm not a kid don't do that!" he stutteringly hissed whacking Touka's hand away; it's owner laughing hysterically. Ayato rolled his eyes as she continued to laugh at his reddening face, "shut the fuck up." Ayato grumbled looking away.

 

Touka's laughter eventually died down while Ayatos red face was still persistent as ever. Ayato groaned as his phone buzzed again, looking down a smile wormed itself onto his face.

 

10;07am; please come home soon. I miss you.

 

"alright, alright. Go home, tomato." Touka said between huffs of air after reading the new message; curious to what would make Ayato of all people smile, Ayato rolled his eyes and stood up; gathering his belongings. "Fine, wait tomato?!" Ayato said his voice raising at the last part which caused Touka to burst out laughing again. "Just go!" Touka persisted making a shooing gesture with her hand, "fine asshole." Ayato mumbled underneath his breath as made way to the door, the bell ringing as he exited.

 

——————time skip——————

 

Ayato let out a heavy sigh; dreading that he has to come home to the very person who caused him so much embarrassment. With a final tired sounding sigh he unlocked the door but before he could open it; it was thrown open and he was immediately taken into Kaneki's hold. "What the fu-", "I'm so glad you're okay!" Kaneki interrupted; squeezing the younger boy's waist tighter, "I-I'm fine asshole! Get off of me!" Ayato yelled; squirming in his boyfriends tight desperate hold; pushing at his shoulders.

 

"You left without telling me" Kaneki commented as he finally let go of the younger, "I don't see why I gotta tell you fucking everything." Ayato replied; crossing his arms as he looked away, hoping to hide his pink cheeks. "It just worries me when I wake up and you're not there." Kaneki confessed; fidgeting with his fingers nervously, head hung low.

 

Ayato sighed and ran a hand through his hair stressfully. "I'm..sorry." Ayato whispered causing Kaneki's head to shoot up and tilt to the side with confusion "mhm?" Kaneki questioned causing Ayato to groan exhaustingly.

 

"I'm sorry you fucking asshole." Ayato repeated, his face darkening from embarrassment. Kaneki smiled and kissed him on the forehead "just don't do that again okay?" Kaneki asked frowning down at the younger worryingly, "yeah fine whatever, also did you have to fucking spam me?" Ayato hissed; rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kaneki just chuckled and kissed his forehead again, his arms wrapping around their home; Ayato's waist before answering with "yes."


	5. Reading lessons (F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki offers to teach Ayato how to read and he regrettingly agrees ❤️

Kaneki has always been engrossed into books, ever since he was a young child in fact; he would read his deceased father's books and that's what started his love for them. Ever since then, Kaneki has loved reading and continues too to this very day (much to Ayato's annoyance). Thanks to the amount of time he spends reading and the countless books he's read; he is highly intelligent and literate, something that his boyfriend isn't.

 

Ayato on the other hand, he never got the chance to go to school which means he never got to learn to read nor write. But he has learnt some words thanks to his time in Aogiri; mostly so his name and -as much as he doesn't want to admit it- Kaneki's. His lack of knowledge does annoy him sometimes but what annoys him even more is how Kaneki seems to know how to read and write perfectly.

 

He thinks Kaneki is a show off.

 

It's not like Ayato wants to know how too anyways, he actually thinks it's pointless. Which is what he always tries to convince Kaneki whenever he catches the older reading; which is majority of the day, every day. And Kaneki always replies with "no it's not." and when he would Ayato would just shrug him off with "idiot.". So you can imagine his surprise when Kaneki replies with something else instead;

 

"Would you like me to teach you how to read, Ayato?" Kaneki asked; looking up from his book to his crossed armed boyfriend that was glaring down at him with a frown, whilst smiling hopefully up at the younger. "Hah?" Ayato breathed out questionably; completely cut off guard from the sudden change of response. Kaneki chuckled and patted the spot next to him on the couch; inviting Ayato to sit with him, "well?" Kaneki asked; his smile widening at Ayato's amusing confused expression.

 

"Uh-" Ayato muttered; running his hand throw his hair nervously, Kaneki chuckled before speaking up again "Come on, sit with me." Kaneki ordered with a gentle soothing tone that the younger was very familiar with. Seeing as it was reserved just for him. "Tch fine, only cuz I want you to shut up." Ayato agreed; moving to sit down next to Kaneki who grinned at him once they were both at shoulder length. Kaneki flipped to the index page as his arm snaked around Ayatos waist; pulling the younger closer.

 

Ayato yelped out in surprise as he was shoved rather forcefully to Kaneki's side so he was snuggled up to him. "A-Asshole." Ayato muttered; turning his head away so Kaneki couldn't see his blossoming blush, the older just chuckled and gave his waist a quick squeeze before turning his attention back to the book.

 

"Can you tell me which words you can read from this page?" Kaneki asked; as he moved the book closer to the middle of the two. "Ummm.." Ayato murmured as his eyes scanned the words on the page, frowning in concentration. A few moments of silence filled the room till Kaneki's gentle voice broke it; "it's alright if you don't know any, Aya." He spoke up, rubbing up and down Ayato's waist comfortingly.

 

"Uhhhh- just...shut up asshole." Ayato muttered; turning his head away as his cheeks flushed from embarrassment, painting the already pink cheeks a darker shade. Kaneki chuckled; smiling down encouragingly at the younger, "I'll teach you. Don't worry." Kaneki said as he looked from Ayatos flustered expression back down to the book. "Alright, this first word. I'm guessing you don't know it?" Kaneki asked innocently which caused Ayato to hiss out, baring his teeth as he thought Kaneki was mocking him. "Tch, no I don't, you piece of shit." Ayato growled in return glaring up at the half breed who just smiled in return.

 

"That's okay, well the word is; This." Kaneki announced, Ayato in response just frowned; leaning in close to the book, to check himself if thats what it actually said, squinting his eyes even though he knew that wouldn't actually help him. "No it doesn't." Ayato huffed out stubbornly as he leaned back into Kaneki's hold, "oh?" Kaneki replied; with an amused smile he looked down at the smirking face of the younger. "What does it say then, Aya?" Kaneki asked, Ayato rolled his eyes and shot Kaneki a quick glare that silently said "are you serious?" then pointed to the book "it says, you're a fucking nerd." Ayato replied; grinning as he laughed at his own creative joke.

 

"Oh really? I guess I didn't read it right then." Kaneki responded between chuckles, his arm tightening its hold on Ayato has his body shook from his own laughs. "Obviously you didn't, you idiot. Just trust me, I'm the smartest person in the world." Ayato exclaimed; grinning to himself cutely, that had blood rushing to Kaneki's cheeks. "Yes, of course." Kaneki agreed kissing the top of Ayato's head affectionately. "O-Oi idiot, j-just read the book you bastard." Ayato muttered; immediately his over confident act turning into an embarrassment one.

 

Kaneki laughed as he watched Ayato's face darken considerably from the quick kiss, "F-Fucking shithead." Ayato hissed biting down onto Kaneki's clothed shoulder hard as revenge for laughing at him. Kaneki chuckled and shoved Ayato's head away gently; forcing the cloth out of Ayato's mouth. "Come on, you can eat me later but right now I want to teach you how to read." Kaneki said gently smiling at the scolding blue haired boy that was glaring at him.

 

"Fine." Ayato reluctantly agreed before slowly moving to sit close to him again, "it will be fun Ayato, I can't wait to read books with you!" Kaneki exclaimed excitedly with a smile causing Ayato to groan over dramatically loud. "For fuck sakes I changed my mind!" Ayato quickly exclaimed; wiggling in his boyfriends tight hold, desperate to escape. Kaneki burst out in laughter and held Ayato tight to him so he couldn't escape.

 

"Come on, let me teach you." Kaneki said as he tightened his hug so there was no way for Ayato to escape. Ayato in return just stared at the book unamused; immediately regretting to saying yeswhile Kaneki smiled; happy that he’s getting to share his passion with his boyfriend.


	6. A thing called Jealousy (F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @hhtoo4 for the suggestion ❤️
> 
> Ayato is jealous of how time Kaneki spends with Hide and follows him around. (Aka Ayato goes to work with Kaneki)

Ayato sat fussingly on the couch; his arms folded as he stared at the television screen unfocused and unamused. Why? Kaneki was sitting next to him on the phone with Hide, morefully so; Kaneki wasn’t giving him any attention. Ayato didn’t want to admit that he was jealous even though it was painfully obvious that he was. He’s stubborn like that.

Ayato looked over to Kaneki to see him smiling and replying to something that Hide had said but it was incoherent to him. Ayato pouted; as he watched Kaneki face twist up in laughter with jealously. “Tch.” Ayato spat and turned back to the tv, frowning; not so much at the tv itself but at how Kaneki was neglecting him. ‘Why does he even like that asshole so much, he’s annoying.’ Ayato thought glaring at his boyfriend in the corner of his eye.

A couple minutes (which seemed a lot longer than it was to Ayato) passed of Ayato being fussy and jealous on the couch and Kaneki laughing and smiling bothersomely whilst talking to Hide. Till Kaneki finally hung up; and as soon as he did Ayato looked over with a slight pout “are you done?” Ayato asked; silently praising himself for not sounding like the needy child that he felt like.

"Yes, I’m sorry.” Kaneki apologised; quickly shooting him an apologetic smile before placing a quick kiss on his cheek as a sorry. A small smile fixed itself on Ayato’s face; finally getting the attention he wanted, it caused Kaneki’s eyes to widen, a gasp to leave his mouth. Kaneki smile widened at the rare sight and placed another kiss to his cheek to see if he would do it again. But instead Ayato being Ayato; he growled and shoved him away, “asshole” Ayato grumbled; folding his arms and looking away; embarrassed.

Kaneki chuckled and ruffled up Ayato’s blue locks playfully which caused the blush to deepen. “Hey-!” Ayato started but was cut off by Kaneki’s phone, Ayato hissed with a roll of his eyes, glaring at the phone. “Sorry.” Kaneki quickly apologised again before picking up the phone, “tch.” Ayato spat, as Kaneki put the phone to his ear.

”Hey Touka-Chan.” Kaneki greeted; which grabbed Ayato’s immediate attention, “oh okay, I guess I could.” Kaneki continued; looking over at Ayato which caused said person to frown in confusion. “Yeah, I will, bye.” Kaneki announced after a quick pause then hung up, Ayato raised his eyebrow; silently asking what that was about. “Touka-Chan asked if I could drop by, to fill in for Nishiki-senpai for a while.” Kaneki announced as he stood up, he smiled down at Ayato apologetically “I’m sorry I have to go.” Kaneki said; which caused Ayato to quickly stand up.

"uh-” Ayato started; his cheeks darkening as he fumbled over his words, “what is it?” Kaneki asked with a slight tilt of his head quizzically, “um..can I uh...come with you?” Ayato hesitantly asked; looking off to the side embarrassed to admit such a thing. Kaneki smiled “of course you can.” Kaneki replied; immediately calming Ayato’s nerves, too embarrassed to reply; he nodded.

———

Ayato was extremely embarrassed and flustered as he was walked hand in hand with Kaneki down the street; finding it to be ridiculously stupid at how needy he was being and how jealous he had gotten. 

Kaneki chuckled; breaking the silence which caused Ayato to look over at the smiling male, “what?” Ayato asked frowning confusingly at him and his smiling face, “you’re being unusually affectionate today Ayato-Kun.” Kaneki chuckled; gesturing at to their linked hands and how Ayato was standing closer than usual. “S-Shut up asshole!” Ayato yelped out; immediately jerking away from him, Kaneki chuckled and pulled him back before he could escape. 

“It’s cute.” Kaneki commented; definitely not helping the growing blush that was dominating  his cheeks, “shut the fuck up!” Ayato yelled; pulling his hand away and shoving them into his pockets, purposely walking slower so he wasn’t close to the older anymore. Once Kaneki was ‘too far’ ahead Ayato forced himself to swallow his pride; he quickly walked back to Kaneki’s side and grabbed his hand. Refusing to make eye contact; even though he wasn’t looking at him, he could tell that Kaneki was looking at him most likely with a smile.

 

———

 

“Touka-chan!” Kaneki yelled out as he stepped in; over voicing the chime of the bell that went off as he entered. “Don’t yell, idiot!” Touka scolded as he stormed over; glaring at him in an annoyed matter. “Oh...hey Shityato.” Touka greeted; her scolding expression turned into a cocky one as she locked eyes with their linked hands; which caused Ayato to immediately jerk away from Kaneki. “Okay, look, Nishiki’s shift ends in half an hour, he had to step out; something about his girlfriend. I dunno I don’t care.” Touka announced; tossing Kaneki an apron which he caught.

”Alright.” Kaneki replied as he tied the apron around his waist, “get to work, asshole.” Touka said before walking off; going to tend to the customers. Kaneki looked over at Ayato and smiled “my shift won’t take too long, so you can either stay here or go off if you like?” Kaneki asked; moving to stand in front of the younger. “I’ll....um..I’ll stay here I guess, it’s not like I want too or anything! Just I want coffee.” Ayato replied; stuttering over his words too much for his liking.

“alright, then I’ll make you a coffee.” Kaneki announced; smiling as he grabbed Ayato’s hand and lead him over to the serving counter. Ayato sat on the chair and propped his elbow on it, his hand cupping his face as Kaneki stood on the other side of the counter; preparing to make the coffee for him.

”black right?” Kaneki asked to which Ayato immediately nodded, “yeah.” He replied; watching Kaneki closely as he prepared the ingredients. 

 

——

 

“Thanks I guess for filling in for Nishiki, Kaneki.” Touka said as she wiped the tables down, Kaneki in reply looked over and smiled “it’s no problem. I’m happy to help.” He said as he was hugging Hinami goodbye. “Let’s go, idiot.” Ayato interrupted; tugging on the back of Kaneki’s shirt, demandingly. Kaneki chuckled and let go of Hinami to step back and stand next to Ayato, “come back soon, Oni-chan!” Hinami exclaimed happily clapping her hands together. “I will.” Kaneki replied as he grabbed Ayato’s hand (much to the youngers embarrassment) “Goodbye Touka-chan, Hinami-chan” Kaneki said as he walked out; the bell ringing as he did.

It was silent for a few moments as Kaneki and Ayato walked down the empty streets; the street lights painting the area a dull white colour. “Thank you for coming with me, Ayato-Kun.” Kaneki said; giving Ayato’s hand a quick squeeze, “its fine.” He muttered in reply. “What made you want to come with me this time?” Kaneki asked; trying to hold conversation as long as possible.

Ayato bit the inside of his cheek; he was dreading that Kaneki would ask that question and here he was, asking it. “I don’t fucking know, don’t question me asshole.” Ayato replied; frowning over at the white haired male who chuckled at his response. “Well alright.” Kaneki said, he bit his lip before continuing “im glad you came with me.” Kaneki confessed; giving Ayato’s hand another quick squeeze.

”Dont get used to it, shithead this is a one time thing.” Ayato replied; starring off into the darkened alleyways, Kaneki just chuckled; they both know that it was a lie. How? That’s what Ayato said last time. After that; silence consumed them both, the chilly night air sending shivers down both of their spines, the only sound was the soft sound of the wind blowing. 

Ayato bit his tongue as he looked over to Kaneki; debating if he should ask the question that has been on his mind all day or not, just going with it he spoke out. “Do you like hide?” Ayato randomly blurted out; shocking the older so much that he caused him to freeze on the spot. “No, I don’t. Why are you asking Ayato-Kun?” Kaneki replied; frowning over at Ayato; confused to why he would ever ask that.

“You too are really close and shit, so I figured you liked him, I mean you spend more time with him then you do with me asshole.” Ayato explained; immediately regretting opening his mouth straight after. “Ayato-Kun-” Kaneki started but Ayato cut him off “just fucking ignore me, just pretend I didn’t say anything.” Ayato interrupted; walking off, leaving the white haired male to himself.

”Ayato-Kun, are you jealous of Hide?” Kaneki asked softly; to make sure Ayato didn’t think that he was mocking him or making fun of him as he ran up to his side. Despite Ayato not answering; the answer was clear, the way he immediately turned his head away and clutched his fists after he asked was a dead give away.

”Ayato-Kun, Hide-Kun is my best friend and I’m dating you. I don’t mean to make you feel any less important, I’ll make sure to give you more attention okay?” Kaneki confessed; grabbing and lacing his fingers through Ayato’s slim ones.

"Okay.” 


	7. Hidden desires (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @kaneki-kun for this suggestion 😉❤️
> 
> Intro; Kaneki watches Ayato during his ‘private time’
> 
> WARNING; MASTURBATION

Kaneki’s eyes fluttered open as a loud whimper filled his ears; which had woke up his senses; immediately his mind drawing to the conclusion to that someone was in danger. Yawning; Kaneki looked around the room for the source of the sound but to no vail. He looked down at his watch that read '11:34pm' then back around; debating if it was his imagination or not.

 

There was silence for a few moments till another sound filled his ears but this one proved that it wasn't his imagination and someone was actually making those noises; a groan. Frowning; Kaneki threw back the covers and walked over to the door. Deciding it was best to go and investigate the sound; he stepped out into the hallway, cautiously slow he closed the door behind him.

 

Kaneki looked around; for someone or something that was making the strange noises but there was no one. Going with his better judgment; he came to the conclusion to wake up Ayato (his partner) so they could find what was making the noises together. As Kaneki grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open; he immediately stopped as the view stepped in, not daring to open the door anymore.

 

Peeking through the small gap, his eyes widened as he took in the sight; Ayato was on all fours, his face pushed into the pillow as he shoved two fingers into himself relentlessly, loud muffled moans filling the older mans ears unexpectedly. Kaneki froze on the spot, his head spinning from options and decisions he could/ should make. But the way Ayato shoved those fingers into himself roughly and the way he would bite the pillow to cover his moans made it hard for him to do anything but stare.

 

"Well that explains the noises." he thought.

 

Kaneki looked behind him and to his sides biting his lip nervously before leaning in close to the gap, only his right eye being able to see the show Ayato was unintentionally showing. A part of Kaneki was screaming at him to turn away and close the door and give Ayato the privacy he wanted but his lust ridden mind wanted nothing more to just watch and imagine he was the one doing those things to him instead.A loud whimper caught Kaneki's attention and his cock's, focusing his attention on him Kaneki licked his lips as he watched Ayato push the tip of his third finger into himself.

 

A loud drawn out moan echoed in the room as Ayato slammed the rest of his third finger into himself, his body shaking with pleasure as he did. Kaneki dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he felt his cock throb in his pants, hesitatingly he reached down and groped his bulge, squeezing it tightly. Kaneki sunk his teeth in deeper as he tried to mask the pleasure he felt and to be keep quiet. Kaneki watched with hooded eyes of interest as Ayato pushed his chest into his bed, raising his ass higher in the air to thrust his fingers into himself even deeper. The scene alone made Kaneki's cock throb painfully.

 

An onslaught of moans, gasps and whimpers filled both males ears as Ayato plunged his fingers deep and hard into himself, "F-Fuck!" He groaned; thrusting back onto his fingers. Kaneki struggled to control himself and to fight the urge to jump in and fuck the boy sore. But instead settled for massaging his bulge over his pants as he watched knowing the consequences if he did what he truly wanted.

 

"F-Fuck, Fuck" Ayato moaned over and over again as he fucked himself open faster, his hand moving in a blur from how fast. Kaneki's gave himself a hard squeeze to his cock as Ayatos panting got louder and louder, each sound going straight to his cock.

 

Ayato moaned as he moved his body around to wrap his free hand around his weeping cock, his legs now spread as much as possible. "Ka-" Ayato started but cut himself off with a cry, his grip on his cock tightening “Kaneki!" Ayato gasped, Kaneki's breath got caught in his throatas he realised Ayato was close and realised what the boy was probably imagining.

 

Ayato buried his face into the pillow, biting it roughly to keep himself quiet. ”Kaneki!" Ayato cried out as his hand stroked himself faster till his body shock violently and he came on the bed sheets. ‘God...’ Kaneki thought, pressing his thumb hard against his tip over his pants as he watched Ayato orgasm.

 

Kaneki bit his tongue to hold in a chuckle as he watched Ayato collapse onto the bed, his body sinking into it from exhaustion. Once he was sure Ayato was knocked out cold, he went against his better judgement and gently opened the door wider and stepped in. Kaneki carefully picked up the covers from the floor and laid it out over the boys nude body, once he was sure that he was covered and warm, Kaneki sneakily left the room and closed the door behind him before rushing off to his bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-just a quick continuation-

 

Ayato fluttered his eyes open gently as he slowly slipped into consciousness, feeling and embracing the warmth that surrounded him he grabbed the edges of the covers and pulled them up closer to his face closing his eyes again. “Gah!” Ayato yelled outsuddenly throwing the covers off of him once realising he wasn’t the one who put the covers on him. Ayato quickly covered himself, his cheeks rapidly heating up and turning darker. In the mist of his embarrassment, confusion and anger Ayato suddenly froze as a familiar scent filled his nostrils, he squinted his eyes and yanked the covers to his nose.

 

Ayatos eyes went wide and his cheeks went impossibly hotter “THAT MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FUCKING USELESS PATHETIC EYEPATCH!” Ayato screamed out in anger, he threw the covers to the side wall and quickly dressed into sweatpants before storming into his neighbours room. His back aching to release his kagune, his eyes rapidly changing into the deadly red and black shade that enrages fear into anyone upon looking into them. 

 

Not giving a care in the world Ayato kicked down Kaneki’s door and stormed in Kaneki’s direction, effectively causing Kaneki to jump and grab his attention. “YOU STUPID FUCKING HALF BREED BASTARD I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Ayato screamed, his kagune bursting out his back, flaming angrily and threateningly, his jaw and fists shaking with anger and from embarrassment.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Kaneki stuttered out embarrassed and full of guilt and shame. “IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU” Ayato yelled out; charging towards Kaneki and effectively straddling the older and choking him out as he shot RC shards into Kaneki’s arms to hold him still.


	8. Secrets are hidden for a reason (F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan request from Wattpad ❤️
> 
> Intro; Ayato and Kaneki work at Anteiku together but they haven't told anyone that they're in a relationship. Which Kaneki finds annoying because he wants to tell everyone while Ayato wants the exact opposite. So Kaneki has to deal with it and keep his hands to himself.

 

Ayato and Kaneki have been in a secret relationship for a couple of months now, surprisingly being able to hide it from Touka and their other coworkers at Anteiku. Kaneki hates that he can't be affectionate in public with Ayato and that he has to hide it from everyone, including his best friend Hide which is one of the things he hates most about hiding it.

 

But since Ayato said no to telling people and to affectionate public gestures, Kaneki holds himself back which he will admit is hard. But he has too for Ayato's sake right?

 

 

"I swear to god Kaneki you better not try any fucking funny business when we're working today." Ayato exclaimed as he felt arms wrap around his waist, "no guarantee." Kaneki replied; planting a quick kiss onto Ayato's darkening cheeks. "Fucking shithead." Ayato hissed; wiggling around in Kaneki's hold to get out, "I swear to fuck, if Touka finds out I will kill you. I don't want people to know I'm dating YOU of all people." Ayato threatened; looking over his shoulder to glare daggers at Kaneki. Who smiled back in reply.

 

"She won't." Kaneki reassured as he took a few steps back from the fuming male, "Kaneki if she does-" Ayato started again; spinning around to lock eyes with Kaneki who cut him off. "I won't let her." He interrupted, "now come on, She's wants us to open up." Kaneki continued; reaching over to fix Ayato's tie. Ayato cheeks flushed as he watched Kaneki dig his tie into his vest.

 

Kaneki chuckled as he straightened out Ayato's jacket, he then smiled warmly down at the blushing younger male. "You look handsome." Kaneki complimented; that had the blush on Ayato's cheeks blossoming to his ears. "S-Shut up!" Ayato yelled back in reply before stomping off to the door, slamming it closed behind him; so he couldn't hear Kaneki's laughter anymore.

 

"Tch." Ayato spat as he stomped downstairs; mumbling insults underneath his breath. Ayato rolled his eyes as he heard new footsteps along with his own, "Don't be mad" Kaneki called out; watching Ayato closely as he clutched his fists together. "Whatever." Ayato grumbled as he walked off to rack; grabbing his apron and wrapping it around his waist.

 

"Let me help you." Kaneki said as he walked behind him; grabbing the two straps at the sides of the apron to knot them together securely around his back. "I-I could have done it myself ass." Ayato commented as he turned his head off to the side; to avoid eye contact with the smiling older male. "I wanted too." Kaneki said before kissing Ayato's neck softly.

 

As Kaneki's hands started to cage around Ayato's waist; loud footsteps echoed in the room, pulling the two away from each other. Kaneki jumped back, placing his arms firmly by his sides as Touka stopped at the staircase to stare at the two males with a raised eyebrow. "What were you two doing?" Touka asked causing both Ayato and Kaneki to tense up, "Nothing." Kaneki replied; his hand flying up to his chin in advance.

 

Touka looked between an guilty looking Kaneki and an embarrassed, blushing Ayato that was refusing to make eye contact with suspicion. As she opened her mouth to say something Kaneki spoke up before she could  "Touka, would you like me to open up the shop now?" Kaneki asked; trying to distract her from questioning them any longer.

 

"Uh, yeah, sure whatever." Touka reluctantly agreed; shooting another suspicious look at the couple before walking off. Once she was out of ear shot; Ayato looked over and glared at Kaneki. "You piece of shit! Don't do that again!" Ayato lowly hissed at Kaneki who in return rubbed the back of his neck nervously, guiltily. "Go open up, idiot." Ayato spoke out; shoving the white haired male aggressively in the direction of the door.

 

(Had a writers block here ahhhhh)

 

As Kaneki turned around to open the door, Ayato laced his fingers through his fringe before pushing it back, "Yo. Shitty sis. You gotta pin?" Ayato asked looking over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, there you go dumbass." She replied chucking Ayato a  hairpin in return, shocking him; seeing as she never nor him show any kind of kindness towards each other. "It's just so you won't make a scene, you big cry baby." Touka replied; answering Ayato's silent question with a wave of her hand.

 

"Tch, I'm not a cry baby asshole." Ayato hissed out as he caught the pin in his palm, poking his tongue at her when she shot him a look. Kaneki chuckled as he turned around and was met with the sight of Ayato poking his tongue out at Touka cutely causing both siblings to turn around to shot him an annoyed glare.

 

Ayato rolled his eyes before reaching up, pinning his fringe back so he could see properly, feeling eyes on him; Ayato looked over and saw Kaneki staring at him intently, his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. Feeling his own cheeks heat up from the look Kaneki was giving him; Ayato looked away, embarrassed, the whole interaction seeming to not be acknowledged by Touka at all.

 

"Yo, I'm here." Nishiki called out; slamming the door open that had over voiced the chime of the bell that was set off as soon as the door was opened. The loud sudden noise caused Kaneki to jump and rip his eyes away from Ayato; Nishiki who had saw Kaneki looking at Ayato in an very familiar way like Kimi did to him; raised an eyebrow at the two. "O-Oh good morning Nishiki." Kaneki greeted; looking over and nodding at the older male in a friendly matter.

 

"Yeah...mornin" Nishiki replied; still staring at Kaneki with suspicion; who in return coughed and swallowed anxiously. "Come on, get ready you piece of horse shit." Touka interrupted; chuckling at the joke she made. "Yeah whatever." Nishiki replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked upstairs to change into his uniform. As he did Ayato and Kaneki locked eyes again, "idiot." Ayato mouthed to Kaneki; shooting daggers at him and his stupid guilty looking face.

 

~~~~ time skip ~~~~

 

Kaneki sighed heavily as he flipped the sign that was out front to "closed"before stepping back into the room to see the Kirishima siblings sweeping up the floor and wiping down the tables. Ayato doing the first and Touka doing the second. "What a lousy day." Touka sighed as she continued to rub the tables clean.

 

"Touka, Me and Ayato can finish up here, you can go. Go rest." Kaneki exclaimed as she took the cloth out of her hands after hearing her tiresome sigh. She scoffed at him before speaking up in an threatening matter "Fine, but if this room isn't spotless when I come back I'm going to beat both of your asses." Touka threatened as she hung her apron up on the rack. Touka shot them both a warning look before heading upstairs, leaving the two males to themselves.

 

Once Touka was out of sight; Kaneki went over to Ayato; with a smile he embraced the younger male."Hey!" Ayato shouted immediately trying to get our of Kaneki's hold, smiling Kaneki reached down and placed his lips onto Ayato's in a way to shut him up. "Mhph!" Ayato mumbled in shook, his eyes widening in surprise, the blue haired boy rolled his eyes before kissing the older man back.

 

"You're so cute with your fringe pulled back, Aya." Kaneki commented with a chuckle as he pulled back to admire Ayato's red face, the reasoning changing from embarrassment to anger as he banged his fists on Kaneki's chest "Shut up idiot!" Ayato growled in return. Chuckling Kaneki leaned down and kissed him again, smiling as he felt Ayato kiss him back.

 

Kaneki eventually pulled back and smiled down at the younger as he asked "what you like some coffee?"  Ayato rolled his eyes "yea, go make it now dumbass." He replied; shoving the white haired male away by his shoulders. "Yes sir." Kaneki teased as he turned his back to Ayato; smiling as he walked away.


	9. Caught up in the storm (F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan request from Wattpad ❤️
> 
> Intro; Kaneki and Ayato get suck in a rainstorm

Loud sighs echoed around the almost empty cafe, the steam that was emitting from the mugs filled of coffee blew up into the air; giving off the coffee scent. "I think it's going to rain Ayato-Kun, the clouds are dark." Kaneki spoke up as he looked out of the window; breaking the peaceful silence that was in the room. 

 

"Well that's fucking great, isn't it?" Ayato replied with a roll of his eyes, Kaneki looked over and chuckled at the younger male. "Well, I suppose not." Kaneki replied before looking down at his mug; twirling his spoon around in liquid, the coffee splashing around the sides, threatening to spill out. "You two should go before it rains" Touka called out as she looked up from her phone to the couple on the other side of the room. Ayato sighed as he pushed the chair back so he could stand.

 

"Yeah we should, come on dipshit, lets go before it pours." Ayato agreed; looking over at the white haired male impatiently. "Okay Ayato-Kun, lets go." Kaneki replied before grabbing both cups to pour the unwanted liquid down the sink. When Kaneki turned around; he smiled as he was greeted by the sight of Ayato standing in front of him; his hand extended out to him, offering it to him. A low chuckle bubbled in his throat as Kaneki grabbed the offering hand and laced his fingers though, smiling at how Ayato had turned his head away from embarrassment.

 

"Touka-Chan do you mind locking up?" Kaneki asked looking over the girl who was staring intently at her phone, instead of replying she waved him off as a silent yes. "Let's go home then." Kaneki said; his smile widening at the gentle nod Ayato gave in reply, still refusing to make eye contact. The sound of the bell chiming radiated outside and inside of the cafe as the couple walked out, hand in hand.

 

The two were silent as they walked down the streets; enjoying the peaceful aroma that was currently emitting. The sound of cars occasionally passing by and the occasional sound of footsteps that was coming from other people were distant to the two.

But what did grab both of their attentions was the sound of thunder which -he won't admit- caused Ayato to jump. "You walk so fucking slow half breed, I swear to god hurry up. If I get soaked you're sleeping on the floor." Ayato hissed; looking over at his side to shoot him a glare, Kaneki chuckled nervously in reply.

 

"Sorry Ayato-Kun." Kaneki replied between short chuckles, the two hurrying their steps drastically to avoid getting wet. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ayato yelled out as ran suddenly poured onto the two, Kaneki chuckled as droplets ran down his face. "It's not fucking funny asshole!" Ayato growled, punching Kaneki's arm forcefully. Kaneki burst out in laughter as Ayato continued to hit him.

 

Kaneki grabbed Ayato's hands to stop him from hitting him any longer, in return the younger hissed; flicking his head to the side to unstick his hair to his face. Kaneki dropped Ayato's hands in favour of his face, the older male smiled as he brushed Ayato's hair away from his face to save him the discomfort. "C-Come on shit head, let's go already." Ayato spoke out as the rain continued to pour onto the two but even heavier than before. "Right." Kaneki replied, he brushed Ayato's long hair behind his ears before grabbing the owners hand and setting off.

 

"This is your fucking fault you know that right?" Ayato grumbled as he glared at the soaked Kaneki in the corner of his eye as they fast walked, Kaneki chuckled "Yes Ayato-Kun it's all my fault." He sarcastically replied with a playful roll of his eyes, "damn fucking right it is!" Ayato yelled out in reply. "Now come fucking on! It's fucking freezing!" Ayato yelled as he sprinted off; pulling Kaneki with him.

 

~

 

As they ran up to their apartments front door; they panted heavily, trying to desperately catch their breath. Ayato hurriedly shoved the door key into the hole but took a few tries to finally get the door open due to his eagerness and hurried movements. Ayato shoved the door open and ran inside; leaning over, his hands on his knees as he panted unevenly, Kaneki quickly slamming the door closed after he himself entered. Ayato turned around and glared at Kaneki, "you're sleeping on the fucking floor tonight asshole, I'm going for a shower...ALONE." Ayato hissed before storming off into the bathroom. Leaving a frowning Kaneki alone in the living room.


	10. I hate seeing you with her (A?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was supposed to be a fan request where Kaneki is the one jealous but me being the dumbass I am I made Ayato the one jealous instead, I'm an idiot. And im not gonna delete cuz it took so long 😂😂😂
> 
> Intro; Ayato has feelings Kaneki and he doesn't know and Ayato isn't going to tell him. So he has to deal with the struggle of seeing Kaneki be happy with someone else and not him.  
> (Touken?)

Ayato hates Kaneki. But not for the reasons he thought he would hate him for. Much to his disappointment and irritation he found out that he gotten attached to the older male, new feelings and emotions raising up in him as he spent more and more time with the white haired male. He hates the way Kaneki acts around Touka. The stupid way he compliments her and the way he gives her more attention than he gives to him.

 

At first Ayato brushed it off as brotherly love and his desire to protect his sister at all costs but after a long time he finally came to terms that he had feelings for Kaneki. That was why he hated the way the two interacted and not because he's protective over Touka but oh how he wishes that it was that way and not the other.

 

But it's not like he can tell Kaneki that he likes him right? It's so painfully obvious that the older likes his sister and not him. At least that's what the impression he got. The way Kaneki smiles at her and laughs with her makes Ayato's heart throb painfully in despair, he hates being the love-sick teen he is.

 

~

 

"Oi! Wake up dumbass!" Is usually the first thing that Ayato wakes up too followed along with loud bangs on his door, of course this coming from his oh so lovely older sister; Touka. The knocks on his door got louder and more persistent, it got to the point that it forced Ayato to get out of his bed and swing open the door to face the person who was interrupting his sleep. "I'm awake for fuck sakes." Ayato hissed; death staring his older sister for all he's worth.

 

"Whatever. Just get downstairs in a couple minutes." Touka replied before storming off, Ayato rolled his eyes as he slammed the door closed, "whatever." Ayato mumbled as he walked over to his closet. He swung out open the doors and pulled out his day to day clothes and threw them onto the bed carelessly before changing into them. After changing, he ran his hand threw his wavy dark blue locks; straightening out the mess on his head before grabbing his phone and walking out of his room to head downstairs.

 

As Ayato walked downstairs loud chattering filled his ears; he sighed as he realised who they were coming from, the two he definitely didn't want to see together. As soon as Ayato stepped downstairs, the chattering immediately stopped, the two looking over at him. "Oh, good morning Ayato-Kun." Kaneki greeted with a smile that had sent Ayato's heart thumping. "Yeah mornin' or whatever." Ayato replied looking off to the side as he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

"I was about to make coffee, would you like one?" Kaneki offered but as Ayato opened his mouth to reply Touka cut him off. "Thought you would never ask idiot!" Touka teased; punching Kaneki's arm playfully, "Oh, uh alright. What about you Ayato-Kun?" Kaneki asked again to which Ayato nodded in reply. "Sit with us?" Kaneki asked gesturing to the chair that was next to Touka, so Ayato sat in front of him. Kaneki was behind the counter and Touka and -soon to be- Ayato was siting on the other side.

 

"Yeah sure whatever." Ayato grumbled as he sat down, Touka looked over and poked her tongue at him, him doing the same back. Kaneki looked up and chuckled at the two, looking between the siblings fondly, which both glared at him in return. Kaneki raised his hands in the air mockingly in surrender before giving his attention back to the milk he was supposed to be pouring into the cups.

 

~

 

"There you go." Kaneki announced; placing two cups in front of the siblings, the way Kaneki placed Touka's first didn't go unnoticed by Ayato but he did choose to ignore it. Ayato stared down at his cup watching the steam blow up into his face and up his nostrils as Touka and Kaneki started to chat aimlessly at his side. Looking up and over to his side, he stared at the light blush and smile that was painted on his sisters face as she gazed at Kaneki; who was smiling back.

 

Ayato bit his cheek and looked back at his cup; his shoulders slumping in distress, his stomach dropping as jealously and grief washed over him. Kaneki who had noticed the lack of communication coming from Ayato looked over at the younger and frowned at the down look Ayato was showing. "Are you alright, Ayato-Kun?" Kaneki asked; pulling Ayato out of his daze. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Ayato replied tracing his finger tip along the frame of the cup.

 

"You're just sad you haven't seen your little girlfriend." Touka teased, pinching Ayato's cheek cheekily "Oi! She's not my girlfriend!" He replied whacking her hand away. "Who?" Kaneki asked; Ayato raised an eyebrow at the sharper tone of his voice when he asked. "Hinami." Touka replied, Ayato rolled his eyes and put his cheek on his hand, looking off to the side 'I wouldn't worry about me liking her of all people.' Ayato thought as Touka chuckled at his side at his behaviour.

 

"I see." Kaneki replied; lifting the cup to his mouth to take a sip, Ayato looked over and eyed Kaneki in corner of eye sight. Trying to see if it had provoked an reaction out of the older male which he was debating if it had or not, but he sure did hope it did. "Don't worry Kaneki, I won't let my shitty little bro hurt our precious little Hinami." Touka comforted; shooting Ayato an glare.

 

"Whatever." Ayato spat rolling his eyes in irritation, pulling out his phone and unlocking to give himself a distraction. Kaneki looked from Ayato to Touka with a kind smile, "Touka-chan? Can you go check if Hinami-chan is awake?" Kaneki asked sweetly, with a loud groan Touka got up and left; mumbling insults as she did. Once it was just the two males the room was dead silent till Kaneki broke it after feeling how tense and awkward the silence felt.

 

"Do you like Hinami-Chan, Ayato-Kun?" Kaneki asked looking up at the younger with a slight tilt of his head, Ayato groaned loudly throwing his hands up in the air "No!" He replied with a heavy roll of his eyes. 'I like you dumbass' Ayato wanted to say but bit his lip to stop himself. "I see. Well, that's good." Kaneki replied; looking down at his half full mug, "What? worried I might hurt your 'precious little Hinami?'" Ayato asked, changing his voice to mimic Touka's at the end which triggered Kaneki to smile.

 

"....Something like that..."Kaneki replied; his fingers dancing on the surface of the table, drawing random patterns. As Ayato raised an eyebrow at him Touka came stomping down the stairs. "Kaneki." Touka called; grabbing both males attention, "Yes?" He replied, "Help me get Hinami out of bed, she won't get out." Touka ordered; grabbing Kaneki's hand and forcing him to walk with her. As the two went off, Ayato stared at their joined hands before looking off the side with a frown when they were out of sight.

 

~

 

"Noooooo!" Hinami whined as she was carried by both Touka and Kaneki down stairs, Ayato looked over and frowned at the sight. "What the fuck are you two idiots doing?" He asked which caused Hinami to whine "Ayato-Kun, help me!" She complained, trying to worm her way out of Kaneki and Touka's hold on her. She huffed out as she was plopped down onto the floor.

 

"Good morning, Ayato-Kun." Hinami greeted with a beaming smile as she moved to sit next to him after showing her tongue to the olders, "Yeah, mornin" Ayato mumbled in reply; watching as Touka dragged Kaneki by the hand to one of the tables so they could sit together. Hinami frowned at the look Ayato was showing and followed his eyes and found what was causing Ayato to show such an expression. "I'm sorry." Hinami lowly whispered, Ayato shrugged and grunted in reply "it's whatever." He replied placing his cheek on his hand.

 

"But Ayato-Kun-" Hinami started but stopped when a giggle echoed around the room, she frowned as she watched Ayato's face fall into sadness. "Asshole!" Touka yelled out playfully, reaching over to hit him on his shoulder while Kaneki burst out in chuckles. Ayato bit his lip and turned his head away to the side so it wasn't visible to anyone.

 

Ayato quickly looked over at his shoulder at the smiling face of Kaneki and frowned, 'why can't you be like that with me, idiot?' Ayato asked himself silently before turning back to stare down at the black liquid in his cup. Feeling miserable.


	11. Know your place, Half breed (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan request from Wattpad ❤️
> 
> Intro; Ayato tops ;)

"Who the hell do you think you are huh?!" Ayato yelled out; shoving the expressionless white haired male away by his shoulders after he had talked back to him and refused to cooperate. Instead of replying Kaneki just stared at the fuming younger male that was staring back at him intensely. "You seemed to have a lot to say before so say something now, you worthless piece of shit!" Ayato barked out grabbing Kaneki by his shoulders and shoving him against the wall, their chests pressed forcibly against each other.

 

Ayato grabbed Kaneki's hands and pinned them above his head against the wall, squeezing his wrists tightly to the point it started to bruise; not that Kaneki would feel it anyways. "Piece of fucking shit." Ayato hissed out, he growled as he watched Kaneki's face remain the same. With an idea to mind; he smirked before clamping his teeth down onto the olders shoulder. Both males froze as a soft moan left Kaneki's lips as Ayato dug his teeth into his flesh.

 

"Tch. Did you enjoy that you sick fuck?" Ayato hissed  against the bleeding wound; it's owner lowering his head in shame. "You did, didn't you?" Ayato growled against his collarbone, as he bit down onto the area another soft moan emitted from Kaneki. Ayato pulled away and swallowed the flesh as he pushed his knee between Kaneki's legs to feel the hardening bulge there. "You're disgusting." Ayato hissed as he rocked his knee back and forth on the bulge.

 

Kaneki bit his lip to hold back a groan as Ayato pressed his knee cap hard against his cock. Ayato's tongue lapped up the blood that was dripping down his shoulders and gathered it in his mouth, once Kaneki's mouth fell open with a moan Ayato stole the opportunity and pressed his lips against the olders. Forcing him to taste his own blood. Kaneki let out a low moan as Ayato forced his tongue inside his mouth.

 

Kaneki rocked his hips forward to meet the pace of Ayato's rocking knee to get more friction, Ayato hissed as he felt his own cock starting to strain against his jeans. "A-Ayato" Kaneki moaned out as Ayato removed his knee from his bulge in favour of his cock; so he could rub the two against each other. "Fuck." Ayato groaned out against Kaneki's lips as he started to grind himself against the older.

 

Suddenly Ayato pulled away, letting go of Kaneki's hands whilst doing so, Ayato stared at the white haired male's flustered face with a sinister smirk as he unbuckled his belt. Ayato unbuttoned his pants and pushed it -along with his boxers- down to his mid thigh. Grabbing a hand full of Kaneki's hair; he forced the half ghoul onto his knees and pushed his face towards his half hard cock. "Suck it, bastard." Ayato ordered, yanking on Kaneki's hair demandingly.

 

Kaneki nodded before licking the tip experimentally, "hurry up." Ayato growled; staring down at the older; doing as he was told, Kaneki started to take the hardening cock into his mouth. Ayato grunted from above from the warm wet tunnel that was engorging his cock, slowly taking more and more of it into his mouth. Ayato licked his lips as he watched Kaneki bob his head on his length; his hand flying up to wrap the base; the part that he couldn't fit in his mouth.

 

Ayato threw his head back with a groan as Kaneki's hand on his length sped up along with his bobbing. "F-Fuck." Ayato spat; his grip on the older male's hair tightening causing the owner to whine. "Enough." Ayato called out; yanking Kaneki's head away from his cock, "strip." Ayato demanded; staring at him with demanding eyes. With a nod Kaneki lifted off his shirt and let it fall onto the floor, he then moved to his pants; unbuckling and unbuttoning them before dropping them to his ankles.

 

Ayato smirked and licked his lips at the sight of a completely nude Kaneki in front of him, Ayato grabbed Kaneki's arm and span him around; Kaneki's back roughly pushed up against the wall. Ayato pressed the tips of his three fingers against the older's mouth, "Open." Ayato demanded to which Kaneki immediately obeyed. Ayato pushed his fingers into Kaneki's mouth; Kaneki's tongue immediately swirling around them to soak them in as much saliva as possible.

 

"That will be fine." Ayato exclaimed before pulling his fingers out, "turn around, hands on the wall." Ayato ordered; using his non-soaked fingered hand to spin the male around. Kaneki placed his hands on the wall and pressed his ass out, using the same hand to spin him around he slapped Kaneki's cheek hard "ah!" Kaneki moaned, other moans and cries escaping him as Ayato continued his onslaught.

 

Ayato pressed the tip of one of his fingers against Kaneki's throbbing entrance before pushing the entire finger in. Kaneki bit his lip at the sudden intrusion, "fuck you're tight." Ayato lowly growled in Kaneki's ear as he pushed his finger in and out. The white haired male let out a loud moan mixed with a cry of pain as Ayato forced a second finger in, Kaneki's insides burnt as Ayato scissored his hole.

 

"Ughh, Ayato." Kaneki panted out as Ayato shoved his fingers in deep and fast, shocking Kaneki's body whilst doing so. "Ah!" Kaneki cried out as a third finger entered him, Ayato tched in his ear as he continued to finger him roughly. The older male clutched around Ayato's fingers tightly, Ayato groaned as he imagined that's how tight he would be around his cock.

 

"That's enough." Ayato impatiently exclaimed as he pulled his fingers out, them instead going to grip onto the older's hips tightly. With his free hand he grabbed the base of his cock and pumped it a few times emitting a soft groan from Ayato but stopped knowing something better was waiting for him.

Ayato guided his fattened cock towards Kaneki's entrance and pushed the tip in.

 

Ayato grunted loudly; his nails digging into the soft pale skin of the older as Kaneki cried out; a mix of pleasure and pain. Ayato pulled out completely just to thrust all the way in, he grabbed Kaneki's hair as he completely filled Kaneki up. Kaneki moaned as Ayato pulled out to and thrusted in again, quickly increasing his pace due to his eagerness and the encouragement he got from Kaneki's moans. "A-Ayato!" Kaneki yelped out; as Ayato angled his thrusts differently and found his sweet spot.

 

Loud pants and the sound of skipping clapping against each other echoed in their ears and most likely walker by's as well. "F-Fuck. Eyepatch." Ayato groaned as he pushed faster into the Kaneki; yanking on his white hair whilst doing so, "Ah, Ah, Aya-" Kaneki started but he cut himself off with a loud cry of pleasure as Ayato continued to pound onto his sweet spot. His head brushing up against it; each time caused Kaneki to moan and shiver.

 

"Ayato" Kaneki cried out as he clutched around his length, his stomach tightening as he felt his orgasm approach. "Fuck!" Ayato growled out as he felt Kaneki tightened around his length; making his thrusts even more pleasurable. Kaneki let out a loud cry of the others name as he came, his cum staining the wall. With a loud groan, Ayato quickly fucked up and finished, Kaneki swallowed roughly as he felt Ayato's cum fill him up. Ayato panted heavily behind him as he pulled out; Kaneki immediately falling to the floor, exhausted.

 

"Next time, listen to me asshole." Ayato hissed as he pulled up his jeans and buttoned them again, Kaneki nodded in reply; staring down at the floor as he tried to catch his breath. "Tch. Hurry up and get changed, half breed." Ayato ordered; throwing his clothes at him.


	12. Fictional over non fictional (F,NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @kyun-chan for the suggestion! ❤️
> 
> Intro; Ayato downloads an otome game (dating sim app) and much to his embarrassment Kaneki finds out about his little secret. Kaneki gets jealous and starts distancing himself from the younger.

When he was originally shown Hinami's otome game; he was disgusted and appalled greatly at it, he thought it was beyond pathetic for anyone to actually download these games and bond with fictional characters. But here he was; playing the game, laying on his king sized bed with the phone pressed closely to his face. Coincidentally enough; Kaneki, his boyfriend, was laying down next to him reading as he did.

 

Kaneki's head popped up as he heard a soft giggle at his side, smiling he looked over at the source of the sight to find Ayato smirking at the screen of his phone. "Hey." Kaneki called out, poking Ayato's waist gently to grab the younger's attention which failed. "Ayato-kun?" Kaneki tried again; pulling gently on his arm this time instead, "what?" Ayato snapped; looking other to the white haired male with a scowl. "What are you doing?" Kaneki asked leaning closer to see what was shown on Ayato's phone, "F-Fuck off!" Ayato hissed; his face immediately turning a dark red colour as he switched off his phone so it was no longer visible.

 

Kaneki tilted his head quizzically to the side as he watched Ayato shove his phone into his pocket, "You've been awfully secretive with your phone recently, Ayato-Kun." Kaneki commented, his anxiety increasing as  bad thoughts came to mind. "Stop trying to get into my personal life!" Ayato growled as he threw off the covers and stormed out of the room; slamming their bedroom door closed behind him.

 

"Nosy fucking bastard." Ayato hissed as flopped down onto the couch; immediately going to unlock his phone. A smirk formed his features as he opened up his otome game and was greeted by his virtual boyfriend named "Hao". Ayato was too intoxicated into his game was too distracted to even notice that Kaneki was heading in his direction until it was too late. "What are you playing Ayato-Kun?" Kaneki called out; causing the unexpecting younger to shriek out in surprise and horror.

 

"N-Nothing!" Ayato replied; jumping back to his feet and hiding his phone behind his back. "Were youplaying an otome game?" Kaneki questioned with a small snicker, "no!" Ayato yelled back in reply but the way his cheeks and ears burned proved other wise. Kaneki frowned at him; causing the younger to turn his head to side in embarrassment.

 

"Why would you need a fictional boyfriend when you have me?" Kaneki asked, his voice lowering with each word, "it's not my fault that they're better than you." Ayato huffed out, crossing his arms at the older. "I see." Kaneki replied; his gaze lowering to the ground as silence filled the room, "how are they better than me, might I ask?" Kaneki whispered; frowning at floor in irritation and disappointment.

 

"Well for starters, they're not as annoying you are and they're not as nosy either." Ayato replied with a heavy roll of his eyes. "Well, alright...Since I'm so annoying then, I'm going over to Hide's so you can have fun by yourself." Kaneki announced before walking over to the front door and slipping his feet into his shoes. "Kaneki-" Ayato started to complain but the sound of the door closing cut him off. "Piece of shit." Ayato grumbled before sitting back down onto the couch; to continue to play his game aka bond with Hao

 

~

 

As night time fell around; Kaneki finally came home, Ayato who had heard Kaneki entering ignored him and didn't bother to greet him like he usually did; too busy with Hao too. Ayato continued to stare down at his phone as he heard the bedroom door open, much to his surprise, Kaneki didn't greet him or say anything. Instead he just changed into his sleepwear and slipped into bed beside him.

 

Instead of him laying close to Ayato so the two could cuddle, Kaneki turned his back to the younger. Kaneki stared at the wall, clutching the pillow by his head tightly, annoyance building up in him as he heard Ayato keyboard go off every few seconds. Knowing exactly who he was talking too. The older male sighed before slipping his eyes closed to distract himself from how Ayato was bluntly ignoring him and choosing a stupid fictional character over him.

 

Ayato who was still staring at his phone aka Hao was expecting to feel Kaneki's arms wrap around his waist but when he didn't; he frowned and looked over annoyed. He frowned deeper as he faced Kaneki's back, "tch." Ayato spat with a roll of his eyes, 'whatever' he thought as he turned to face his phone again. It's not like he cared if Kaneki didn't want to cuddle him or not.

 

~

 

"I'm going to Hide's." Kaneki announced gently shaking Ayato's shoulder to wake him up, "uh?" Ayato groaned rubbing his eye as he sat up. "I'm going to Hide's." Kaneki repeated, Ayato quickly dropped his hand to his side and glared at Kaneki "why." Ayato spat; crossing his arms in annoyance. "So you can spend time with your boyfriend." Kaneki replied before walking off, Ayato let out a loud groan before stomping out of bed to follow the older.

 

"You fuckin serious?" Ayato asked; grabbing Kaneki's wrist tightly to stop him from going any where. "Yes." Kaneki replied before yanking his hand out of Ayato's grasp and opening the front door, "what the fuck!" That escaped Ayato was overvoiced by the door closing on his face. The younger male groaned over dramatically as he threw his hands in the air, "stupid fucking Bakaneki." Ayato growled as he stomped back to their bedroom to go back to bed.

 

~

 

Ayato tapped his foot on the wooden floor impatiently; staring at his front door waiting for the white haired male to finally come home. "Where the fuck were you?" Was the first thing Kaneki was greeted with as he soon as stepped into the shared apartment complex. "At hide's remember?" Kaneki replied as he bent down to unlace his shoes, "why the fuck did you stay there for so fucking long?" Ayato demanded; standing over the older male threateningly.

 

"What does it matter?" Kaneki mumbled as he slipped out his shoes, "I have the right to know why my boyfriend is staying at other guys house all day!" Ayato hissed, death staring the older male intensely. Kaneki looked down at Ayato with a blank expression "So did you have fun with your fictional boyfriend today?" Kaneki asked before walking past a fuming Ayato to their bedroom.

 

Ayato stomped after Kaneki and stared at him as he watched him change, "So this is what it's all about huh." Ayato growled; eyeing Kaneki dangerously. "Well, I don't see why I can't be around other guys when you are. Fictional or not." Kaneki replied as he threw off his shirt in favour of a black hoodie. Ayato groaned loudly "it's a fucking anime guy! He's not even real!" Ayato yelled out irritation lacing in his voice.

 

"But he's still better than me right?" Kaneki mumbled as he climbed into bed, Ayato sighed at the door way and frowned at the older male. "I was kidding you fucking moron." Ayato grumbled underneath his breath, when he didn't get a reply he rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. Once Ayato was in, the two males laid facing each other; staring intently at each other. "It's just a game idiot. You don't need to be jealous dumbass." Ayato mumbled as he slowly wormed his way into Kaneki's arms.

 

A small smile found its way into Kaneki's face against his will as he felt Ayato duck his head underneath his chin, his arms circling him. "You're an idiot Kaneki, you know that right?" Ayato grumbled into Kaneki's hoodie; it being muffled by the fabric. "I know. But will you delete that game for me?" Kaneki's requested as he ran his fingers through Ayato's hair emitting a soft purr from him.

 

"Fine. You cry baby." Ayato agreed which caused a grin to break out onto Kaneki's face, which he hid in Ayato's hair.

 

 

 

 

Bonus part. (smut)

loud moans, heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the dimly lighted room. Kaneki grunted above Ayato as he threw his weight into his thrusts Ayato yelped out from the sudden filling, squeezing Kaneki’s sweaty white hair tightly. Kaneki put his mouth to Ayato’s ear and breathlessly whispered “your fictional boyfriend still better than me?” before Ayato could reply his breath was taken from him and heavy moans escaped him as Kaneki fastened in his pace. “Gah, n-no” Ayato said underneath his breath, barely audible over the sound of wet skin hitting each other. 

 “What was that?” Kaneki asked, his hands removing their tight grip on his boyfriends slim hips in favour of his weeping red cock. Ayato gasped and threw his head back, panting as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. “N-No you asshole! H-He’s not ahh better!” Ayato moaned out, his legs tightening around Kanekis hips as Kaneki thrusted deeply into him, his length hitting his sweet spot relentlessly and mercilessly over and over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the strangest requests I’ve ever got but oh well


	13. A new family (F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan request from @hhtoo4 
> 
> Intro; Kaneki remembers everything, but he is a still a member of the CCG and mentor of the Quinx. When he runs into Ayato and they catch up; Ayato must come to terms with Kaneki being a parent to a group of one eyed ghouls.

Ayato sighed as he walked down the almost empty side walk, Hinami was by his side; chatting aimlessly to him, although the majority of it went unheard by him. The two were on their way to the shops; Hinami had quite literally dragged Ayato with her despite him complaining. "But then Touka was like- Ayato-Kun!" Hinami yelled out; snapping her fingers in front of the male's face to get his attention, "huh? What were you saying?" Ayato asked looking over at the pouting face of Hinami. "pay attention, I was telling you about how Tou- Hey!" She started but she cut herself off with a yelp as she was suddenly shoved into Ayato's side as two people ran forward.

 

Ayato quickly manoeuvred himself to catch Hinami before she could fall to the floor, "what a bunch of meanies." Hinami huffed out as she stood up straight; straightening out her dress. "thank you Ayato-kun" Hinami giggled; smiling up at her saviour, as Ayato opened his mouth to reply, another voice suddenly tuned in. "I'm sorry!" A person from behind called out; causing them to turn around and face the person who did. Ayato and Hinami both immediately tensed up at the sight of the pair; mostly so from the man on the right that had also noticeably tensed up when they locked eyes. Once realising who it was; Ayato clutched his fists together and turned his head off to the side to hide his face. "Ka-" Hinami started to say but the man on the left cut her off.

 

"I'm sorry. Urie and Shirazu have no manners." The greened haired male quickly apologised; bowing in advance. "Uh, it's alright. You don't need to apologise sir." Hinami awkwardly replied, giving a small bow of her own. As Hinami interacted with the green haired male, Ayato continued to stare off at the side, frowning at nothing in particular, clutching and unclutching his fists. "Ayato-kun." Haise breathlessly called out; a smile fixing itself onto his face, Ayato's eyes widened considerably at the call of his name. "K-Kaneki?" Ayato whispered in a shaky tone as he turned to face the dark haired male; peaking through his hair shyly.

 

Haise smiled warmly at the younger male before taking long fast strides towards him, "huh?" Ayato muttered as he watched Haise walk towards him, he yelped out as he was abruptly pulled into a tight hug. "O-Oi!" Ayato yelled as he felt Haises arm snake around his waist; pulling him as close as possible, blood rushed to his face as he felt Haise bury his face into his neck. "Kaneki.." Ayato whispered as he wrapped his arms around Haise's neck, pulling lightly onto his black locks.

 

Haise sighed against the nape of Ayato's neck in relaxation. His arms squeezing Ayato's waist tighter, Ayato in return hugging his neck tighter, the two craving each other's comfort. "Huh? Sensei? Do you know him?" The green haired male asked as he looked from Hinami to his mentor, a look a surprise written on his face as he saw how close they two were. "Yeah..i do." Haise replied as he nuzzled his face into Ayato's neck, "G-Get off me a-asshole." Ayato complained; starting to wiggle in the tight hold he was in, as embarrassment started to kick in.

 

Haise chuckled as he pulled back at the command; he smiled fondly down at the flustered expression Ayato was wearing which triggered the younger to scoff and look off to the side to cover his red face. Haise chuckled before turning to look over at Hinami; who was watching him with an confused expression. "Hello Hinami-chan, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Haise chuckled as he moved to stand in front of the younger girl. "Oni-chan?" Hinami called out as Haise circled his arms around her waist, "hi." Haise chuckled, Hinami wasted no time and immediately embraced the older male back.

 

The green haired male cleared his throat awkwardly as the two broke apart, "Im sorry Mutsuki-kun." Haise lowly chuckled as he turned to face the male with an apologetic smile. "Um who are they Sensei? I've never seen them around CCG headquarters before" Mutsuki asked; eyeing the pair suspiciously, "They are...family." Haise chuckled, nervously scratching his check as he did, "oh. Okay." Mutsuki replied; it was obvious that he wanted to ask more about it but decided not too.

 

"Actually.." Haise started as he stepped back to stand by Mutsuki's side, "We were just on our way to get coffee, would you like to join us?" Haise offered with a gentle smile as he looked between the two hopefully. "Yeah sure whatever." Ayato grumbled in reply whilst Hinami nodded her head excitedly. "Perfect!" Haise grinned before turning to look over at Mutsuki "Are you okay with this Mutsuki-Kun?" Haise asked; placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

 

"Yeah this is okay, Sensei." Mutsuki shyly replied; smiling up at Haise nervously, Haise chuckled and ruffled up his hair, "I'm glad. But tell me if you want to go home okay?" He asked as he walked over to Ayato's side. "Yeah I will." Mutsuki replied rubbing the tips of his fingers together nervously. Haise looked down at Ayato's inviting hand and grabbed it; squeezing it tightly, "tch." Ayato spat. "Did I give you permission to touch me?" The younger hissed which caused a grin to break out on Haise's face, "Yes." He chuckled in reply as he started to walk off; pulling Ayato with him."Whatever.." Ayato mumbled as he looked away from the smiling Haise in favour of a nearby tree.

 

"Come on Mutsuki! Lets go!" Hinami exclaimed as she walked over to the nervous male, linking her arm through his; so they could walk together. "My name is Hinami!" Hinami cheerily introduced herself with a friendly smile; Mutsuki looked over and gave a shy smile in return "Im Mutsuki." He replied, Hinami giggled, her smile widening.

 

"Ayato-Kun?" Haise called out; grabbing the younger's immediate attention, "what do you want?" Ayato grumbled looking up at the older with a scowl on his face. "I really need to-" Haise started but a loud crash caught his attention, looking over he groaned loudly "Urie! Shirazu! Stop fighting in the middle of the walkway!" Haise yelled out causing the two males heads to pop up at the sound. "But Sasan! Urie started it!!" The orange haired male that was currently being pinned down to the floor and kicking frantically at the dark haired male that was pinning him yelled back.

 

Mutsuki who could see the interaction covered his face with his free hand, "Are they always like this?" Hinami whispered in his ear as the two continued to wrestle. "Yes." Mutsuki replied miserably.

 

"I don't care who started it! Get back here now before either of you get hurt!" Haise replied; watching the two as they finally got off each other and came back over to join the group. Ayato scoffed loudly, "You're like a parent now." He teased, Haise chuckled and rubbed the back of neck nervously "Yeah I suppose I am, arent i?" Haise replied; an loving smile taking place on his face from the thought. "Yeah." Ayato mumbled 'you've changed so much Kaneki.' He thought as he watched Haise's facial expression turn to a stern parental one as the two males stood in front of them.

 

 

"You two be on your best behaviour we have people joining us today." Haise ordered, gesturing to Ayato and Hinami, they both nodded and walked off to Mutsuki's side as they started walking again. "Tch. Yeah you're definitely a parent." Ayato commented, Haise grinned down at him and winked; even something as small as that had Ayato's heart fluttering.

 

~

 

The group walked down the streets, Ayato and Haise hand in hand as they chatted; well Haise rambling about anything and everything, Ayato listening despite looking like he wasn't. Mutsuki, Hinami and Shirazu were all talking and walking together, Shirazu unsuccessfully trying to flirt with Hinami as they did. Which left Urie; who was walking by himself with his earbuds in. As they reached their destination, Haise smiled excitedly down at Ayato "come on, they have pretty good coffee here, I want you to have some with me Ayato~" Haise exclaimed as he guided Ayato and himself to the back of the shop so they were alone. But of course the group followed them and sat close by so they couldn't really be alone per say.

 

"They're annoying." Ayato growled; frowning at the noisy group beside him, Haise chuckled at his side "I'm sorry about them, they tend to follow me a lot." Haise commented between chuckles, "Nah it's fine or whatever." Ayato replied, relaxing into chair. "So uh dumbass" the younger started, Haise looked over with a cute tilt of his head; urging Ayato to finish his sentence. "How did ya get stuck with a bunch of kids?" Ayato asked; nodding his head in the direction of said people.

 

"Oh, um." Haise said clearing his throat before continuing "after everything that happened with Arima, he made me a mentor to these kids, so I could teach and look after them." Haise replied, looking over at the group fondly. "They smell weird." Ayato grumbled which triggered Haise to burst out laughing, Shirazu who had overheard Ayato's commented frowned "I don't!" He yelled back, Ayato in return just rolled his eyes and raised his middle finger at him "You do so shut up." Ayato said which caused Shirazu to huff and fold his arms like a child would.

 

"You haven't changed at all Ayato-Kun." Haise managed out between chuckles, Ayato lowered his gaze 'I wish I could say the about you, idiot.' He thought subconsciously squeezing Haise's hand as he did. Haise giggled and pecked his cheek before looking down at the menu that sat in front of them. "What would you like to drink Ayato? You like Black coffee right?" Haise asked; pulling Ayato out from his thoughts, as he looked over at the older a small smile couldn't help but pop up. "Yeah." He replied, his smile widening that Kaneki had remembered.


	14. Night terrors (A/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro; Ayato has a nightmare about his parents and hesitates to reach out to kaneki for comfort. Kaneki wakes to an sobbing Ayato and does his best to comfort him.

‘Dad!" I screamed out, Touka was laughing loudly behind me, I glared at her through a blurry vision. "What is it Ayato?" He asked looking down at me with soft dark blue eyes, a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Touka's trying to make me eat worms again!"  I whined and hugged my dads leg for comfort. "Touka, What have I told you about teasing your little brother?" His said, looking over at her with a look of disappointment. "Not to do it" Touka grumbled folding her arms together and kicking the ground in a fuss, I looked over at her and we made eye contact, I immediately broke out into a sinister grin.

 

She huffed and poked her tongue out at me, I returned the gesture. "Now now, come on you two, let's inside before it rains." He said, his voice calm and composed as always. "Okay dad" Touka whined, disagreeing with his choice but still doing as told. "Dad!" I spoke out, reaching out to him, he just chuckled and picked me up, sitting me on his hip. A feminine giggle echoed around drawing all's attention, she was leaning against the door, her short white hair blowing in the wind. "Mommy! You're back!" Touka giggled running up to her and squeezing her leg tightly.

 

I smiled at her and then looked up at my dad, he was smiling but he looked concerned. "Ow sweetie not so tight, mommy's leg is sore" she said, gently petting Touka's hair, "sorry mommy" she apologised before letting go. "Cmon everyone come inside! It's gonna rain" she ordered chasing Touka inside the house, but she looked odd. "Daddy why is mommy walking weirdly?" I asked looking up at him, he just gave me a gentle smile "she must have hurt her leg." He replied as he walked in with me on his hip.

 

"Ha Ha you got in trouble!" I mocked through giggles as my father put me down onto the floor, "shut up! Atleast I'm not a baby that goes crying to dad!" She yelled, frowning and stomping her feet angrily. "I'm not a baby!" I grumbled, glaring at him harshly, mom let out an amused giggle at us. "You're both my babies, come here you two." She asked her arms wide with a gentle inviting smile on her lips. Me and Touka ran to her without hesitation. "Come here and give your mom a hug, Ive missed you two so much." She said as she pulled us close and squeezed us tightly, "we missed you too!" Me and Touka said in union, as we both grinned into her chest.

 

"I'm sorry my darlings but I have to leave again soon" she started to say but Touka quickly cut her off "what! why!" She complained pulling away to give her mom puppy dog eyes. "Don't leave again, you're always gone for so long!" She continued with a loud whine, she looked down at us with a troubled smile. "I know I'm sorry, but mommy needs to protect us." She said before looking over at my dad who looked back down at her.

 

"Fine! Then just keep leaving!" Touka screamed with tears in her eyes, "Touka.." I called out but she didn't listen and stormed off. Mom let out a loud sigh and buried her face in her hands, "Ayato, you understand don't you? You're not mad at mommy for leaving a lot are you?" She asked her voice quivering and on the edge of breaking. "No mom" I replied, my dad looked down at me and smiled warmly, she pulled away from her hands and smile down at me as well. "I promise that I'll be back soon, Aya, mommy won't be gone for long this time." She said and I believed her, I just nodded and smiled at her.

 

~~

 

"Ayato..Touka.." my dad called out his voice shaky and tears running down his face. "What is it daddy?" Touka asked running up to him trying to comfort him, "where mommy?" I asked looking around the room for her.

.

.

"I'm sorry. But mommy's not coming back."

 

Ayato's eyes shot open and he immediately started to gasp and struggle to breathe, his eyes starting to burn from tears swelling up. He pushed himself up on one of his hands and looked down at the man laying next him, his white hair the only thing visible through his blurry vision. He took a deep breath and sat up straight in the bed, he let out shaky breaths, struggling to hold back his sobs. He ran his fingers through his hair before burrowing his face in his hands, he sat there for a while; struggling to compose himself and breathe calmly.

 

He looked over at the sleeping Kaneki and teared up more, he reached his hand over to shake Kaneki's shoulder but stopped. 'No, I can't let him see me like this.' He thought before pulling his hand away. He quickly rubbed his eyes free of tears before walking off to the bathroom. He gently pushed open the door and turned on the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. "I promise..." her voice resonated in his head, he couldn't help but feel weak when he watched his eyes tear up again. He threw his head down, his hair blocking his sides as he stared down at the tap as tears threatened to spill. He quickly scooped up water and splashed his face with it, he grabbed a nearby cloth and rubbed it on his face.

 

He looked back up at the mirror and stared at his reflection, his dark long blue hair a mess, his eyes red, previous tracks of tears painted his face. "I look like shit" he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair to help calm his nervous. He let out a final sigh before turning around, switching off the light and closing the door before walking back to the bed. He stared at Kaneki's peaceful sleeping face and smiled a bit, he gently pulled back the covers and climbed back in. He laid on his back staring at the roof for a few moments before looking over at Kaneki.

 

He bit his lip anxiously and stared at him in thought, he very hesitantly moved closer to the older male, he pushed his face into Kaneki's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Everything was fine for a few moments until Ayato started to tear up again, he choked on a sob and clutched Kaneki's shirt tightly.

He bit his lip to hold in his cries, not wanting Kaneki to hear or wake up, but the more he tried to fight it the more intense it was. He clutched Kaneki's shirt tightly but despite how hard he was trying to hold it together, he exploded.

 

He let out loud sobs after sobs, efficiently soaking Kaneki's shirt. "Kane-" he sobbed out, hugging Kaneki impossibly closer and tighter. A soft groan caused Ayato to panic and freeze but rejoice at the same time. "Aya?" He yawned out, looking down at the crying teen through tired and half lidded eyes. Ayato felt a sob get stuck in his throat, the white hair, the calm and warming voice, the nickname, it was all too familiar. With the scary familiarity it caused Ayato to break down, he pushed kaneki onto his back, laid on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing into Kaneki's ear. "A-Aya?" He whispered tenderly in confusion.

 

"Hey..hey it's okay" Kaneki cooed as he wrapped his arms around Ayato's waist tightly, holding the younger as close and as tight as possible. "I've got you" Kaneki's whispered as he rubbed patterns on Ayato's back to help soothe him. "This is so pathetic..." Ayato whispered out between whimpers, Kaneki frowned heavily at him "it's not pathetic, you're not pathetic for having emotions Ayato. Everyone cries, everyone has feelings, it doesn't make you weak or pathetic" Kaneki reassured kissing Ayato's wet cheek gently. "You're not pathetic, you're so strong Ayato. You're allowed to break down, just because you do doesn't mean you're weak." Kaneki whispered in his ear as he squeezed him tighter.

 

"Mhm." Ayato replied, burrowing his face deeper into Kaneki's neck, "it doesn't at all, you've been through so much, give yourself some credit, you're so strong.", "you're allowed to hurt, you're allowed to cry. You don't have to be strong all the time, I'll keep reminding you that until you believe me" Kaneki said, peppering the youngers wet face in kisses. Ayato stayed quiet besides the occasional sniffle and whimper as Kaneki continue to give him gentle kisses and whisper him comforting and soothing words.

 

"Thanks..." Ayato whispered, Kaneki's smiled and held him closer, "it's okay Aya, I'm here for you. I'm not leaving, I promise." Kaneki gently cooed kissing Ayato's neck gently, Ayato whimpered before letting out another loud cry. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise, I'll keep reminding you that until you believe me." Kaneki said nuzzling Ayato's neck affectionately as his cries turned heavy sobs.


End file.
